User talk:TheBen10Mazter
TheBen10Mazter/Archive1 Hey guys! I am administrator, so you guys can ask me any Ben 10 related questions. Thank you. If i banned you- please go to your talk page and try to communicate with me or you can go to alienx.wikia.com to reach me and we can discuss the block If i gave you a warning- Please follow the warning or not following it may result in a block. I will check this wiki everyday to make sure this wiki stays its best! Edit on! Hey guys this is my new archive, i'm starting new since I hit 100 messages! Please do not leave messages on my old archive, leave new ones here. Sorry Sorry but I cannot just give users bureaucrat status these decisions cannot be taken lightly and not on any request because once a bureaucrat only a wikia staff member can remove one from that position and I have to be careful using certain functions. {C}Superbike10 20:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Only if a bureaucrat like myself decides on that theres is no guarantees. Superbike10 20:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Like I said there is no guarentees because I have to make sure they are really trustworthy as only wikia staff members has the power to demote bureaucrats. Superbike10 20:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Possibility Yes it is possible to contact wikia staff of the need for removal of user from bureaucrat position. However it is better to be careful giving one bureaucrat rights as one can cause a lot of damage with no way to stop him except by wiki staff. Wikia staff members have more power than Linkdarkside and I do. {C}Superbike10 23:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) PS: Blocks don't work well on bureaucrat as that particular user can unblock himself/herself. Its better safe than sorry. Re: Dont abuse a wiki feature to get badge I am sorry, i was trying to get a badge but those aliens should be in that category anyway. They are Omnitrix aliens because in Ben10,000 returns Ben is using an Omnitrix not Ultimaterix and he has ultimate Humungasour. If I am wrong about something please tell me. ~*adrik6*~ 00:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I did? Sorry, when I add a category it says Onitrix Aliens and Omnitrix Heroes as two different categories so I assumed there were two different pages. Michael Gough is the voice actor for Lt. steel. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Gough_(voice_actor) . Digi-armour energize 01:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Talk As good admin as you are we dont need any new bureaucrats at this time and when new ben 10 comes on linkdarkside will become real active again. Superbike10 01:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I will choose who will become bureaucrats when stuff like that comes to that end of discussion. Superbike10 02:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Any trusted admin has a chance to be a bureaucrat. Superbike10 02:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Voting Oh, thanks. But you may want to check out the fan fiction wiki's system for voting for their featured user. It's simpler, and you can just comment on the user and/or vote against them. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok heres the deal i have bad speeling so i am just going to lay off the editing for a while so i can polish up my speeling and gramer i am not doing this on purpuse ok sorry to bother youBen10finatic 22:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ben10finatic 23:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC)what is worse what is worse is that i am 16 in that pic and i am 4 foot 10 also i was not tought much by my father or had help in school with speeling i have loast most of my schooling from being taken off of medications that i was put on by my dad so my brains is still wiring to find the place of that information. if you want to talk about this email me at wiccanelwolfx@gmail.com also i as put on the medication wehn i was 5 so yeah i kinda have the knowalge of a 5 yyear old boy withthe exception to high school level knolage. dont have to be sorry its ok, well my dad was extremlyt abusive to me and my sister i keept fighting back so he had me diongonesed as bipolar so i could be put on lots of meds most of them were not even for it some were for heat problems which i did not have it messed me up prety bad. but i live wiht it and make the best of life. ReRe:Fan Art No the picture he had uploaded was a drawn image. I prefer to warn them about it first and if I am reporting them I tell them they are being reported. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 01:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) About Glitch I did not make any request concerning this glitch you told me. Superbike10 03:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Linkdarkside Thanks. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 06:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC) A Better idea I got a better idea I have created this Ben 10 Wiki:Fanfiction Report line this is a place where users were able to report all fanfiction they found then we can remove it faster. Hope you consider. Superbike10 00:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Well my fanfiction was a brilliant idea that way everybody can participate not just by a few select users. Also had you by any chance checked out my Ben 10 Wiki:Duplicate Images. Superbike10 00:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well today as of now the page is now empty of any known duplicates. Superbike10 00:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Your problem I think I have solved your problem the duplicate images pages uses javascript so you may have in need for java to use it properly. Superbike10 00:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) UserBox Actually I dont know how I never had done that before. But I can copy the template. Superbike10 21:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) User infobox I had copied the templates but editing work will be needed to match this wiki some of them are interconnected. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User_infobox Superbike10 21:37, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ok an erro of the Finail bettle parrt1 is that right before albedo turns into humangousaur , he has the omnitrix on his wrist not he ultimatrix if you look very carefuly. omi not ulta ok an erro of the Finail bettle parrt1 is that right before albedo turns into humangousaur , he has the omnitrix on his wrist not he ultimatrix if you look very carefuly. maybe whats that about? i am reviewing it i have that dvred so i am reviewing it and what are you responding maybe to? Maybe, it might be right your error. TheBen10Mazter 19:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) New stuff Well I like the new editor its pretty good I also disabled the article comments for certain reasons like users less likely to spam those and maybe keep vandals in check. Superbike10 21:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) There one edit. I LOVE ben 10 but I'm too lazy right now to contribute. :) — Ji Robinson (talk) RE: Wikia editor! This thing is horrible. You can't see the templates at the bottom of the pages because the description appears even lower than that, and you can't see ''that ''because you can't scroll down. I also don't understand how the hell you put a title in your messages on talk pages (hence this full edit thing I'm doing). However, since it appears it's 2 vs. 1 from the admins on whether we should use it or not, keep it. Blaziken (T-B- ) 06:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: How to add a headline with wikia editor Thanks for the info. I'm removing defaultsort from pages which don't require it, like episode pages and characters with full names, and adding it where it is necessary, like in pages that have "The" on their title, since "The" isn't part of the character's name. Blaziken (T-B- ) 11:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki editor Yes I turn it off for a duration of a period of time as the new editor is still in testing. Superbike10 22:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC)